


Rising Again

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Series: Teen Wolf Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Phoenix Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: Stiles is missing and when he returns his true nature is revealed.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035789
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Rising Again

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank my lovely Beta Reader Jess for being willing to work with me and unscramble what I’m trying to write for you all.

Stiles was gone for six days, no trace. Phone left at home, Jeep in the driveway, no scent trail. It just didn’t make sense; the only explanation was he had vanished. Erica said aliens, Peter said rival pack, Scott said hunters, Boyd stayed silent and decided it was best not to comment, Issac claimed that Stiles had been acting strange and maybe just needed some space. 

It is coming up to a week since Stiles vanished. It was the fourth pack meeting, Melissa and his father had now joined, they never came to pack meeting. The Wild hunt had taken a lot from them but they were still a Pack. The loft door slid open, jerking off the guide rail, slamming into the wall and wedging open. 

Stiles was bloody and bruised; a distinct smell of death followed him. The lack of a heartbeat alarmed the wolves, but Stiles pushed Derek to the side, threw Scott over when he tried to greet him. Normally an act he cannot achieve. Reaching Peter on the stairs, blooded hands grabbing his arms, blood covering the V-neck. 

“The Box...I gave you the box, I need it...” 

Peter’s hands crowding Stiles’ face, desperately trying to drain the pain. 

“Stiles, your heartbeat, where is it? I can’t take your pain...” 

Stiles pushed Peter backwards, his voice straining. 

“I need the box!” Stiles collapsed against the railing. 

Peter took the stairs two at a time, the sound of running echoed from the floor above, he quickly reappeared with an ornate box, Stiles snatched it off him and staggered over to the table. Jerking the lid open, pulling out a jar of mountain ash, throwing it to the floor, he didn’t watch as it formed a perfect circle around him. 

“Stiles?” That was Scott, tears in his eyes, his voice cracking. 

His father didn’t speak. He had only seen this once before, and he didn’t want to see it again. 

From the box, an ornate dagger was pulled. Stiles ripped the remains of his shirt off, raising the dagger to his heart, the blade pressing into the skin causing a bubble of blood to bloom. Red against white skin. 

Peter bounced off the mountain ash barrier, fighting to try and stop him. Scott was yelling and Derek banging on the side. 

“From my ashes, may my life be reborn...from my rebirth, I give myself to you, Mother, protector of all those children of ash...from my ashes, may my life be reborn.”

Lydia’s scream cut off the pack from hearing the last of the speech, Stiles plunged the now glowing dagger into his chest. He let out an inhuman scream, skin cracking that rock before fire burst through the cracks, then he erupted in flames, the mountain ash scattered. The body that was once Stiles crumbled into a mound of rubble like powder and ash. 

From the pile, recognisable limbs began to move, coughing, and then a naked and dusty Stiles opened his eyes. With ash-covered his skin, a shaking hand picked up the dagger from its place on the floor. He hobbled over to the table, and placed it back into the box,slamming the lid. 

“You’re a Phoenix...” Peter’s cheeks tear stained.


End file.
